Don't be scared
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: when Sydney a girl whose been the companion and best friend, now lover of the Doctor is stricken by the regeneration of his 12th she is really frightened by it. but a call from a past lover helps her to over come a fear, relive some of her favorite flashbacks and help her be strong to help the doctor. A new enemy arises and now the Doctor must once again save the day.


Don't be scared  
>12th Doctor X Sydney Merlin<p>

She ran outside the TARDIS doors crying in the corner, the Doctor she knew was different. Different scared her a lot, Sydney was afraid of finding out what the new Doctor would be like, afraid of missing her doctor the Eleventh too much. Suddenly something much unexpected happened, her phone rang. The number on the caller ID was of the TARDIS but not this TARDIS. "H-Hello?" she answered holding the phone close to her ear. "Sydney? Please tell me it's you" she heard a very familiar voice say to her. "D-Doctor?" she asked hot tears streamed down her face. "Yes love its me." He answered knowing she must be terrified, this feeling made his two hearts sink but he knew it had to happen it always did. "How? How are you calling me? Your different now, you regenerated" the girl answered feeling slightly confused as tears continued to roll down her cheek. "Well love I'm actually calling you before I regenerate but I know that day is upon us now. I can feel it come, I love you Sydney I always will no matter what I may be like in the future my hearts always belong to you" Eleven whispered to her through the phone hearing her sniffles. "I know your scared but so is he, he won't admit it but you've got to be there for him love. He needs you very much and his life is just beginning I'm still in his mind and hearts as are all my other personas and memories so don't fear, his love for you is still strong. I must go now my love for my time grows short and the people need me here. Remember you will always be my special girl" Eleven said sadly tears in his own voice and finally with that the call ended. Sydney a little shocked wiped her eyes on her sleeve and went back up to the TARDIS door. Before she could reenter the Doctor popped his head out looking into her soft blue eyes. "Are you alright my darling? I'm very sorry you know" he said in a gentle voice as he slowly stepped out. For only a moment Eleven's words echoed in her mind *don't be scared, I know you're scared but so is he* she then did the unexpected and hugged the doctor tight, he was a little surprised but un-phased as he slowly hugged the girl back his memory still slowly lagging behind and somewhat coming back. "To answer your question I'm fine Doctor and I'm sorry it's just so new to me, you've done this once before me so it's still hard for me" she answered her head bowed. "I understand my dear it's takes time even for me" he says as they let each other go. "So what shall we do now Doctor?" Sydney asked smiling up at him and taking his hand in her own. "Well we did stop nearby a sandwich shop if you're hungry" he smiled as he did she saw the spark of the Eleven still in his eyes. "Sounds lovely to me Doctor" Sydney answers as he leads her down the street.

*Flashback sequence brought to you by Steven Moffat! Making people sad since Angels take Manhattan*

_Sydney was reminded of a time back when he was at his prime of being the Eleventh when they both crashed the TARDIS in young Amelia Pond's backyard. _

_"__Doctor? Where are you? Are you alright?" Sydney called digging her way out of a pile of books that tumbled down onto her tiny form. "In…The…Swimming pool!" the doctor answered through a fit of coughing and sputtering as he gradually pulled his skinnier form out. She ran over to the swimming pool helping him out but falling backwards onto her bum as she looked up to see a new man in front of her. "What's wrong Sydney are you ok?" the Doctor asked rushing to her side to help her up. "Y-You're different…what happened to you doctor?" she asked tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry please don't cry… its ok I'm fine it's still me Timelords you see my dear girl, we don't age like you humans do. We are reborn every time our bodies grow weak or we're about to die we have to change on the outside but deep inside we're all still the same" The Doctor whispered wiping her tears and holding her close. "One day you'll understand I know you will you're my smart girl" he says softly helping her to her feet. "Now Sydney let's see where in the hell we've crash landed" The doctor said taking her small hand in his now larger lankier one. _

-End of flashback-

"Are you alright my dear?" his words broke her away from her thoughts as they waited in line. "Oh I'm fine doctor just thinking about something" she answered looking at the menu. "Ah was it eleven that called you on the phone today?" he asked softly and curiously. "Yes how'd you know?" she asked back looking now at him for a moment. "I knew he was going to call you because he knew how scared you would be…and he wanted you know that even in this form, He…I…still love you with both my hearts. Remember that first time at Amelia's when we ate fish fingers and custard?" he asked a smirk on his face remembering oh so well Eleven's taste in food.

Flask back sequence brought to by The Cybermen…Always ready to give you an upgrade

_"__If you two are Doctors then why does your box say police?" the young Amelia Pond asked looking up at the two of them. "Actually he's the Doctor I'm just his friend" Sydney says as the two watch the Doctor spit out the apple Amy gave him. "That's disgusting! What was that?" the doctor asked looking at the two. "Um apple…you said you were craving apples Doctor" Sydney said softly looking apologetically at the young red head. "Yuck! Apples are rubbish! Give me some yogurt! Yes I love yogurt!" the Doctor replies scrambling about the kitchen. After trying just about everything Amelia had he scrambled through her fridge and found a box of fish fingers and a carton of vanilla custard. "Really doctor you say yuck to all the good food and you like this weird concoction?" Sydney asked chuckling lightly at his silliness. "New mouth, new flavor my dear Sydney" he replies crumbs falling from his lips. "What's your name by the way?" The Doctor asks the child that stands beside Sydney. "I'm Amelia Pond" the girl answers laughing. "You're really funny you know" Sydney says laughing with the girl. "Funny eh? Well I suppose that's a good thing then" the doctor answered smiling at the two. _

-End of flashback 2 –

Sydney and the Doctor ordered and she was surprised to find he had ordered something she knew eleven would've hated with a passion. A BLT or bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich this made her inwardly giggle to herself wondering just what eleven would say if he had seen his future self at this moment. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head, afraid she'd break down in front of the new doctor and cause him to be even more scared. As the two ate their sandwiches a song played, one that was very familiar to them both. The doctor smiled at this remembering the night very well. It was the first night he'd ever told her he loved her, the first time they kissed as they danced to this song at Liz ten's ball. His hearts beating to the surrounding music making him feel at peace and yet making him remember one of eleven's greatest moments in that body. His mind missing that body but his soul saying it was time to let go and move on like every day passes on earth because of an orbit around a huge star. There was so much he still wanted to say to Sydney but at this moment the silence was all that was really needed.

An hour later…

The Doctor and Sydney had decided to enjoy themselves just a little bit and went to a quiet park, the night was falling and the fireflies flittered around them, littering the sky in a bright tinge of gold light. They walked together back along a cobble path that led to the TARDIS as they walked though they heard the sounds of people screaming. "Doctor what's happening?" Sydney asked changing her stance. "I don't quite know but c'mon!" the Doctor shouted springing into a run pulling her along behind. As they reached the rustling bustling people in a panic they saw exactly what was causing such commotion. There a beast that looked to be half lizard, and half leopard leaped on buildings it's long fangs a glow.

"MMMMM cayo I smell Timelord flesh! Don't you?" said the first predator to the other. "Oh yes! Delicious delicacy Digs I know there is one near us" hissed the other in reply. The doctor spotted them and suddenly his twins hearts pounded, his stomach lurched, his palms grew sweaty, his face turned pale and his blood ran cold. "Sydney run! Get back to the TARDIS! Don't worry about me just get back to the TARDIS!" the doctor said desperately letting go of her hand his stance in a line as defensive. "No Doctor I can't leave you!" she tried to argue but then suddenly one of the creatures swooped closer. "GO NOW!" The doctor shouted trying hard to ward them off with his sonic screwdriver. "I love you Doctor" Sydney cried finally leaving him and doing as he told her running back toward the TARDIS quickly. "Looks like we've got a delicious dinner tonight fellas" Cayo hissed his tongue licking his chops as he landed and neared the doctor. "I took a whiff of him he's fresh! And very weak from regeneration! Just the way I love my Timelord breakfast! Fresh and weak!" a larger one laughed it's leather like wings spurring up.

Sydney was running quickly back to the TARDIS her heart racing and tears spilling down her cheeks. "I hope he'll be ok! I don't know what those things are but I hope he'll be ok" she cried seeing the TARDIS just ahead. Suddenly though a creature swooped off its perch and landed right in front of the TARDIS. "just where do you think your going morsel? Ah but you are just a human, the king will want you as his slave" the creature growled it swiftly grabbed her in it sharp talons, they dug marks into her skin. "let go of me! Put me down!" Sydney screamed squirming in the creatures grasp. As it flew away the creature whistled causing all of the other creatures in the pack to take flight and follow him leaving the Doctor back on the ground, he had gotten a bad feeling about what had just happened.

The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS a feeling in his gut let him know as he ran that those creatures had taken something, something that meant a lot to him… "Sydney? SYDNEY! Where are you?" the Doctor called feeling his cheeks become wet from crying and his hearts sink. "they took her didn't they sexy?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS as suddenly on her monitors was a security camera footage proving to him that they had. He felt the TARDIS rumble under his feet. "of course I'm going after her she's been our friend and my lover for a long time! I don't care if it's a trap I'm going to save her! alright you beasties you just messed with the wrong Timelord" the doctor snapped trudging to his room.


End file.
